One true love
by Satu-Lempi and Lemmikki-Lumi
Summary: Bam was Ville's one true love, but Bam ended they're relationship for his career, causing both Bam and Ville to die emotionaly but Bam died phisicaly.


I do not own Bam, Ville, or Missy. Don't sue.

-Satu-Lempi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One true love

"Bam, i have to tell you something." Ville said nervously biting his lip.  
"Bam laughed. "Why are you nervous?"  
"This is serious."  
"Spit it out." Bam said, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.  
"Bam, I love you." Ville was nervous of Bams reaction. Ville couldn't lookinto the skaters eyes, no matter how muck he wanted to.

They were in the kitchen drinking beer, just like they always did. Bam stood up and Ville's heart raced. He was afraid that he would make fun of him, or worse, throw him out. Maybe he'd just tell him that it was the beer talking. No, what Bam did surprised him. Bam took him by the hand and led him up stairs.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
Bam just smiled.

Bam threw Ville on the bed.  
"Your making fun of me?" Ville's eyes were hurt, the one thing he couldn't take was the love of his life playing games with his heart..  
Bam said nothing, instead he attacked Ville's mouth with bruising want filled kisses.  
"But why?" Ville asked still trying to understand, gasping for a bit of air.  
"All you had to do was tell me." Said Bam, annoyed that his new found lover had broken the kiss. Ville asked no more questions but gave in to Bam's every want. Ending up making passionate love to each other.

Two weeks had past and there love only got stronger, nothing could brake them apart.

"I have always loved you." Bam whispered to the slumbering Ville after a heated session of love making.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
X

Bam threw his beer at the wall angrily and the glass shattered onto the wall leaving a sticky mess. "We just cant!" Bam yelled.  
"But why Bam-bam?" Ville pleated tears forming in his green eyes.  
"Don't call me that." Bam said in a low voice, almost a growl.  
"Don't you still love me?" Ville asked. His eyeliner was running down his face and he didn't care.  
"That doesn't matter." Bams voice was still low and his blue eyes wouldn't meet Ville's green ones.  
"Why doesn't it? Bam, we've been together for a year and 6 months. And all that time you loved me and now your telling me that it doesn't matter?" Ville was very upset.  
"Ville, just because we slept together doesn't mean were in love." Bam told him, finally meeting his face at least.  
"Don't give me that! You feel what I feel, I know you do!"  
"Damn it Valo, you don't get it! We. Cant. Be together." Bam was frustrated.  
"yeah, I don't get it, why?" Ville asked, his emerald yes beginning to tear up.  
"I cant be gay. There are no gay skateboarders out there. If I were- I wouldn't get any respect. I have fans, I could lose them. Don't you care about my career?" Bam asked, narrowing his eyes.  
"Of course I do."  
"Besides, I've already promised Missy." Bam said in a small voice.  
"Missy." Ville spat her name. She was the real reason for there fight.  
"She's' not that bad." Bam defended.  
"What do you expect ME to do?" Ville asked changing the subject.  
Bam shrugged. "Write your little songs about love, and make C.D.s and go on tour, and meet all the cute little fangirls, just like you did before."  
"It wont be the same as before." He pouted.  
"You'll find a new love. Your cute enough." Bam wasn't trying to be nice. He was trying to turn Ville away.  
"I don't want anyone else!" Ville stomped his foot like a child because he knew Bam thought it was cute, thinking that maybe that would end the fight and they would go up stairs and have 'I'm sorry' sex. Bam just left the room. Ville ran after him and grabbed a hold of his shirt pulling him towards him. He threw his arms around his middle.  
Bam stiffened. "Ville, maybe you shouldn't come around for a little while, you know, just until the tension comes down, and you have time to think." Bam told him. Ville let go of bam. He knew what that meant.

"Fuck you then." Ville said and headed for the door. He grabbed the doorknob, but stopped in the door way when he herd Bams voice. "I did, and it was the biggest mistake of my life." Ville turned around but he was gone.  
XXX!XXXX!XXXX!XXXX!XXXX!XXXX!XXXX!XXXX!XXXX!XXXX!XXXX!XXXX!X

Ville didn't see Bam after that. He had tried to call, just so they could hang out, but Bam never seemed to be home. He gave up on that, and just sat and wrote songs about him instead. It didn't really help much.

Ville cried when he saw Bams wedding, He hadn't been invited, but he got a hold of someone who had recorded it. Bam had gone threw with it, he had married Missy. Ville cried harder when they played one of his songs at the wedding. Bam looked like he was a little shocked to hear it. He must have picked it out before the fight. Bam looked like he was holding a lot of emotions back too as it played and he had to stop himself from singing along to the words out of habit. This was how Bam brought closure to what they had once had, for Bam never muttered Ville's name again.

Ville cried when he saw that Missy was pregnant with there first child. It reminded him of when he and Bam would talk about having kids and what they would name them. Now those dreams were gone.

HIM, was taking a year off. Ville's head was really screwed up. The band had decided that it was best, for Ville, who still half expected to see Bam sitting in the front row of the concerts out of habit. The band members kept a close eye on the singer. Ville would get drunker then drunk and just scream out Bams name. Often, they'd find Ville passed out just 3 blocks from Bams house. It had been 3 years, but the wounds never seemed to hear, if possible they got deeper. Ville kept up with everything that had anything to do with Bam. Ville even had the huge heartagram that Bam had made for one of his music videos. Bam had thrown it out just like he had thrown out all his memories of Ville.

Bam no longer had the heartagram tattoos. He had had them removed and Missy's name replaced the one on his pelvis. Bam changed his taste in music. He refused to go anywhere near Finland or any place that Ville might be or remind him of Ville. The only thing that Bam couldn't get rid of was the dreams that he had, they were all of Ville.

XXXAXXXAXXXAXXXAXXXAXXXAXXXAXXXAXXXAXXXAXXXAXXXAXXXAXXXAXXXA

It had happened all too fast. Ville had just gotten out of the shower and had a towel around his way-too-slender- hips. He did not eat any more. The TV was on the news channel in the bedroom. Ville stood there staring at the TV. There had been a plain crash. They were announcing the people who were supposed to be aboard. Bam Margera was one of them. 'No, maybe he had missed his flight, or had changed his mind about getting on, since he wasn't too fond of planes anyway.' Ville told himself.

The phone rang. It was Lily, and being the good friend that he was, he tried to keep Ville up to date with things about Bam. "Ville, I'm so sorry. Bam was on that plain." Lily's words rang repeatedly in his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ville flew out to were Bam was buried. He hadn't gone to the funeral because he was afraid that he'd run to his lover and cry out to him causing a huge scene. However, he did visit the grave sight.

"Its hard for me to finally say what I've wanted to tell you for so long." Tears of sorrow flowed down Ville's cheeks. "Knowing that I'll never hear your voice, your laugh. You left me before, but just in body. You were in my heart and I know I was still in yours. Your soul is gone now, gone forever. I am nothing now you were my world. MY WORLD!" He shouted. Tears blurred his vision and fell down his cheeks.

Ville dropped to his knees beside the grave. He stroked were Bams hand should be. Oh how he longed to hold it again. "I would have made you happy. I'd give up my soul just to hear you say 'I love you' one more time. I'd gladly take your place." Ville told the cold ground.

"You don't have to do all that." Said a female voice.  
Ville turned around and came face to face with Missy.  
"Excuse me Darling?" Ville asked kindly. He was truly jealous of her. She had gotten to live out his dream.

"Bam, he'd talk about you in his sleep. He'd say your name, and tell you how much he truly loved you. Honestly, i envy you. He'd dream of you, and never me. I- I was not sure what to do. I thought that you'd had a little fight and would be inseparable once more, but its been 5 years." Said Missy sadly.  
"That's very kind of you to think so." He told her.  
"Hop in my car, I have some things I think you would like." She told him.

Bams house really wasn't Bams house any more. It was very girly and not Bam. Missy showed him around and he reminisced on what it used to look like. Ville hesitated when Missy pulled the knob to the bedroom. He cautiously entered the room. It was the only room that looked like it had all those years ago. Ville sat on Bams side of the bed and inhaled his sent. Missy handed him several photo albums full of pictures Missy and Ville sat and talked together about the photos.

Ville left, but so much more feeling than he had started out with that day. He felt like he really knew what he had missed. He had also found out that Missy was 3 months pregnant with Bams third child. She decided to name him after Ville, after all it seemed fit to name him after Bam's one true love.


End file.
